monster_house_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Constance Nebbercracker
Constance Nebbercracker is one of the characters from the 2006 computer animated film, Monster House. Plot Not much is known about her backstory, aside from the fact that she is a former circus freak show member that always got disliked of by children due to her extreme size. Not only that, she was forced to sleep in a cage by the rest of the circus members. Judging from her photos that Jenny and DJ found in her house, it was shown that her extreme weight was due to her love of food. Whether this was true or not (or merely speculated), her size disgusted many people, even children whom they dislike it in extreme manner. Mr. Nebbercracker eventually rescued her from the circus, and then married her. Though Constance was happy with her later life, her happiness proved short lived after she fell to her death. At that day, the children threw rocks at her, in which she responded by asking Nebbercracker for help. Nebbercracker told her that they were merely joking because it's Halloween. He tries to convince her that he won't let anyone hurt her. But as he said so, the children continue to provoke her, prompting her to scare them away with an axe. Unfortunately, she loses her balance and falls into the house's foundations. She presumably instantly dies upon impact due to her weight that crushed her spine, followed by cement that spilt on her and buried her corpse. Though implied that she may survive the fall, she was buried alive by cement. Despite being killed, her soul became the vengeful spirit both due to her rage and her unwillingness to left her husband. She then possessed the now-finished house to accompany Nebbercracker for 45 years. However, she is no longer the same person that Nebbercracker once knew: Her hatred against children (which stem from their treatment back when she still a circus members) has made her a tricky but savage, bloodthirsty and murderous monster that tries to kill anything and anyone that approach her except for Nebbercracker himself. Aware with what she has become, Mr. Nebbercracker was forced to pretend to be a child hater to save their lives. He even confiscated their toys that ended up into his lawn so they never returned for sake of their safety. As he did this, Constance became appeased as she was no longer bothered, and presumed undergo a deep sleep. The only one whom is suspicious with this grumpy and wrathful attitude is DJ, a boy whom spy on the house for the past few years. Events in the Movie Nebbercracker's Absence One day, when Chowder's basketball accidentally flew into Nebbercracker's lawn and prompts DJ to bring it back, Nebbercracker ambushes and storms towards him. DJ tries to calm him down, but this does not change Nebbercracker's mind to scare him further. Nebbercrracker proceeds by lifting him upwards and unleashed several tantrums on his face. This is however a great mistake; due to his elderly age, he forgot that his body could no longer endure the boy's weight and he had a heart attack at the same time. His bones cracked in the process, causing him to fall unconscious on DJ's body. Both the boys horrified by this, unaware that they have unleashed the terror on their housing complex. Rewakening When Nebbercracker was immediately brought to the hospital, Constance immediately awakened from her years of slumber. The house's furnace burns on it's own, and with both the house and lawn under her control, she caused them to emit sad, groaning voices as the ambulance approaches to carry her husband away. As the medics put Nebbercracker's body on a stretcher, she possesses grass on the lawn and tries to prevent them from leaving albeit failed while her spirit, from the house's window, glares on unsuspecting DJ and Chowder, causing it to crack as they leave. Reign of Terror That night, she possesses the telephone in her house (offscreen) and calls DJ through telephone. When DJ got the call, he only hears furious growls instead of a word. Thinking that it maybe a trick, he tries to call the house itself, only for no one to answer him. Afterwards, while DJ sneaks away, Bones, expresses his anger and sadness over his stolen kite on Nebbercracker's house by damaging the lawn. When Constance sees this, she proceeds to possesses his kite within the basement, and uses it to lure Bones into the house. Unaware that this was a trap, Bones approaches the kite, only to have it coil around him and the house quickly devours him. Later on, when DJ and Chowder sought to investigate the house. Chowder, whom doesn't believe strange things that occurred inside the house starts to fool around on the house's lawn. They discovered Bones' empty bottle but dismissed it and toss it aside, unaware that the possessed grass on the lawn pulled it underground. Everything seems not unusual, until Chowder pressed the bell, where the house awakened. The door suddenly opens, revealing it's interiors fractures and shifts into mouth-like cavern. Even the house's exterior turned into demonic form while retaining it's former appearance. The horrified Chowder are then chased by the house's runner that act like chameleon's tongue, and barely escape. The house roars, prompting them to flee in terror. Chowder looks behind, where the house became more deformed that it previously was before returning back to normal. Attack In The Morning The house remains still until morning, though DJ and Chowder continue to watch it from DJ’s room for hours even with Zee’s interference and resort to pee in bottles so they won’t miss any of the possessed house’s activities. For a brief moment they are distracted by a beautiful girl named Jenny who much to their horror, approaches the house. Before is too late, they rush toward her and convince her to go away. Just then, Constance, whom already set her sights on Jenny, possess the porch causing the planks below her to rise and led her to her mouth, only to be failed by Zee and the boy’s interferences. DJ and Chowder then return to DJ’s room with Jenny to continue the investigation. They later witnesses a dog who approaches the lawn be eaten by the house. Witnessing this, they realize that the house only moved when the unsuspecting victim approaches, and Jenny decided to call police. Trivia * She was born in 1931 and died in 1960, meaning that she was 29 years old, when she died. * She weighs 650 pounds (294 kg), but in house monster form, is 22,046 lbs (10 tons) in the film. * Although both Zee and Bones are treated by some viewers as supposed main antagonists, Constance's possessed house self IS the true main antagonist, as their role is only limited in bullying DJ and thus, their screen time only lasts in less than several minutes. * Her personality as the possessed house was very different with when she was alive; as the possessed house, she became a savage, bloodthirsty, and tricky monster that was hellbent in killing anyone and anything that she encountered unless Nebbercracker keep her murderous nature at bay. This implies that her personality as monster house was not only because her soul was trapped within the house, but the monster house' personality was manifestation of her inner rage over sarcasm that she had in her lifetime. * She is voiced by Kathleen Turner. * She is Horace's wife.